Alician Jaeger Division
The Alician Jaeger Division is a fairly new addition to the ranks of the Alician army, formed under the offical order of Princess Alice to deal with a hole in her current ideal for the military of Alicia. The Jaegers exist outside of the primary military as a sort of special forces team made up of the best that Alicia can offer in terms of talent and loyalty. They act as international agents, hunters and tide turners among other roles. 'History' The Jaegers existed long before their formation into a military group, their legacy goes far back in Alician history as hunters of rare, dangerous game. Originally the Jaegers were a circle of the best hunters Alicia had to offer, dealing with native threats of creatures that were far to dangerous for simple soldiers or townsfolk to handle such as wyverns or elder Jormungandr. Many seeked to join this prestigious circle but that glory almost always came at the risk of being prey to these great beasts, a whole many more hunters fell on the hunt than were ever recognized as a Jaeger. The circle became recognized by the royalty soon enough and they became somewhat of a cultural icon for the Alician people, organizing great hunts as well as expanding their infulence and hunting beyond the borders of Alicia. Great tales, vast riches and renown were bought back with the hunters and they were vastly popular among the people for folk tales and legends. Eventually the circle were given royal permission to set up the Alician Hunting College, a place where poeple could come to learn to live off the land and how to feed those around them with their skills, the college still existing to this day but with modernization the school has become less popular than it was. Though the circle of Jaegers still exist they are more of an acedemic position now, they know thier trade but they are hardly the great hunters of old as the tales portray them as. With the rule of Princess Rayonannt came a new dawn for the Jaegers, having being bought up on tales of the great hunts and thier skills she went to them she decided to revive them as a special unit within the Alician army. She wished for a small unit of extremely talented induviduals who could deal with extreme situations as well as act independant abroad thanks to the meeting of new nations around the world. With the help of her advisiors she then formed the current Alician Jaeger Division, placing the venerable Aleria de la Cyrano in charge of the team thanks to her famous exploits of dragon slaying. The Jaegers now act as Alice's trump cards for many situations, directly answering to her personally rather than having to go through any military heriachy hoops and with the ability to act all across the known world. 'Members' *Aleria de la Cyrano - Rank 1 *Lumi Atalanta - Rank 2 *Amara Selvinerae - Rank 3 *Jenevia Casilde Heideliese - Rank 4 *Kasarina Mirdain - Rank 5 *Marie Loyette - Rank 6 'Ranking System' The Jaeger rank system was something invented to show the seniority within the Jaeger circle, experience would beget ones position within the circle based on accolades and kills. There were no hard rules ever laid down but it was accepted that the larger the creature or more difficult the task would beget higher experience and skill and the one with the most confirmed kills or most renown would gain the highest rank, 1. The system persisted into the 'new' Jaegers all be it as a sort of trivial extra title for mass appeal, wanting to make sure the Jaegers still evoked the same old feel that those before them did and for friendly internal competition.